sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Payne
Name: Matthew Payne Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Running, Track Team, Fencing, Sex (the act and all associated arts), Occasional exercise Appearance: Matthew is quite the handsome individual, standing at 5"10, 142 pounds, the ideal figure for someone as active as him. He sports a charming face, warm brown eyes, only slightly larger than average lips that have a normal expression of pouting, slightly larger but pointed nose, a mess of brown hair that's either parted to the left or quite a mess, and a dimpled chin. He likes to think this is his most defining feature, but others agree that his eyebrows are most striking, very noticeable without being big or bushy. Matt usually sports a headband, even when not running or exercising, and a styled one at that, usually tie-dyed or splattered with a good-looking stain. On Announcement Day he was wearing a white headband, splattered with a splash of blood he accidentally let drip onto it after getting in a fight. He wears the best sneakers; brand new, white, and the most popular brand of the time shining for all to see, and yellow-lined sport socks. On Announcement Day, Matt was wearing a long pair of sea-green pants and a button-up shirt, coloured cream-white, with the first two buttons undone. Matt does this because he likes to show off his chest, tanned with a touch of six-pack abs he gets from working out sporadically, and outlined but not muscled pecs. Biography: Matthew Payne was born an only child to Mark and Sierra Payne. His parents had long since served their military purpose to the Government, and now lived peacefully in a quiet and normal neighborhood as accountants. Both Mark and Sierra secretly despised the government and most of their laws, and taught Matt not to conform to peer pressure, to be whatever he wanted to be. He took this to heart, and, over his childhood years, would bounce around from group to group until he would find whatever he was looking for. Eventually, he settled on two athletic areas that he enjoyed, running and fencing. He liked it, but he was never bothered enough to train the required amount to be the best on the track or fencing teams. That effort he drilled into his schoolwork. The lowest mark Matt has ever gotten in anything in his entire schooling life, in the academic areas anyway, is a B+. The effort he lacks from his athletic ability he funnels into his schoolwork, making sure that in that regards, he's always better than average. In his Mathematics, he's usually top of the class. Science is his slightly weaker subject, though he maintains a high grade average. While this may seem to ostracize him from any possible friendship, as is the stereotype of an intellectual in American society, Matthew actually has a pretty decent social life, and though not the most graceful person at a party or gathering, has a fairly steady group of friends, from both fencing and track teams. Several of these, however, are mostly because of his good looks, not that Matthew minds. Thanks to his upbringing, Matthew learnt acceptance and non-conformity. He still doesn't know today if his sexuality was a result of his genetics or his upbringing, but the moment he hit puberty, he hit it running. Girls had already gone through the stages, and as such were willing to sexually experiment with him. A few years later, he went through the same stages with the willing guys who were just coming to terms with themselves. He loved sex, believed it to be the most beautiful and natural thing in the world, and nothing, not even gender or looks, was going to get in the way of him finding gratification in the form of his classmates and other young people his age. He's not a cheater, however, but his relationships don't usually last outside the bedroom, usually because of his misconceptions about the person or his reluctance to start something deeper. This isn't a secret among his peers, however, since he often jokingly hits on his guy friends, maybe sometimes even seriously once or twice, and will flirt with most girls he likes or considers attractive, though his sexual attraction towards people is more in the personality than the looks. One time, however, this almost cost him his life. A rather mentally unstable girl with whom he'd shared a bed with the previous week took it upon herself to stalk him, thinking he was the most wonderful person in the world. Worse, she'd brought a knife, and tried to kill him then herself while she caught him in the bathrooms. She only managed to cut him on the arm, however, before someone in the stall next door heard everything and pulled her away from him. This somewhat affected him, making him a bit wary of being alone for a long time afterwards. At the time of Announcement Day, life was going exceedingly well for Matthew. Being the smartest in the year hadn't taken its toll on him at all, and he couldn't have been in a better social situation. He'd found a girl in another class he'd become "sex buddies" with, and had no intention of starting anything serious while in sophomore year. Advantages: Matthew is smart, athletic, and knows his way into bed with anyone willing. He can do almost anything to get out of a tight jam, no matter how humiliating, and can ensure trust in most of his friends. Disadvantages: Even though Matthew sees nothing wrong in having sex with anyone willing, the people he has had sex with may - he's racked up a lot of enemies over the past few years from broken hearts to a single attempt against his life at the start of sophomore year. More so, stemming from that attempt was insecurity, a need to be around someone. When he's alone, he doesn't cope well with most normal situations, such as stress or pressure. Designated Number: Male Student #17 ---- Designated Weapon: Lock-Picking Kit Conclusion: Not so much a weapon as utility. M17 will probably be one of the first to go after the minorities, due to the incredible amount of enemies he may have. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Luke Mendoza '''Collected Weapons: '''Lock-Picking Kit (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Matthew, in chronological order. Pregame *Nothing I'd Forget Program *New Artistry Tools *Mark it Up *Actions Speak Louder Than Words *The Calamity Symphony Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matthew. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *The big problem I had with Matthew while he was alive, and one which persists now upon rereading some of his stuff, is that he was a character who came across as very exaggerated. A lot of his character was this sort of overblown persona, and it didn't feel like the character putting on an act. Combined with a bunch of formatting trickery and humorous things that didn't quite hit the mark for me, and Matthew wasn't really a character I was particularly fond of. Another issue was that, at the time, long posts were somewhat in vogue, and they could become very hard to follow if they weren't long for a reason, which came up here a lot. In general, Program V1 suffered from a lack of seriousness with a lot of its kids. Its protagonist sorts all seemed to be free spirits, people who were basically totally unaffected by the dystopia they lived in and came off as fairly modern and liberal even by modern standards. Matthew had a lot of that, and while he might have been better at home in another Mini (say, Virtua-SOTF), he just didn't feel like a great fit for the Program universe to me. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program